There are known a plurality of socket joints of this type. As illustrative for the prior art one may refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,021, GB 2004341, SE 342495, FR 919287, GB 2223072 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,493. The two latter US patents are showing solutions wherein are utilized two overlapping displaceable locking rings on the inside of the joint, which can provide an outwardly directed pressing of wedge-shaped locking pawls with a simultaneously compressing of interposed seal elements. The coupling itself is carried out with a rotating tool which is engaged with the internal locking sleeve. A drawback of the before mentioned solutions is that the operation of the joints depends on a rotary tool which must be positioned inside one of the pipe parts, and necessitates that one of the pipe ends is open. A further drawback is that the packing or seals are positioned on the outside of the joint and therefore are susceptible to influence from outside environments, for instance ambient sea water, simultaneously as packings or seals will be exposed to the media inside the pipes.